


Love Really, Really Sucks

by Very_Definitely (The_Darkside_Has_CATS_and_Soda)



Series: Shadowbending Zuko [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: at least i can hide it, but he's actually worse at it I think, he's as hopeless as I am when it comes to crushes, oof, zuko is crushing so hard on okaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darkside_Has_CATS_and_Soda/pseuds/Very_Definitely
Summary: Zuko has a crush on Okaru, but who's gonna blame him? They're very cute. And it's not his fault that when he falls, he falls hard.
Relationships: Zuko/Genderfluid Original Character
Series: Shadowbending Zuko [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158305
Comments: 7





	Love Really, Really Sucks

I sigh, shaking my head and turning away.

There's nothing left for me to do but run, run, run.

My face... agni, my face. I'll have to deal with that later.

"Prince Zuko- this way." A servant says- Okaru is their name, I think.

"W- what-"

"Your uncle's waiting this way." They whisper. I nod.

"How did he know?"

"Know what- forget it, we need to go, then treat that. Explanations can wait until later." They mutter.

"Zuko!" Uncle gasps as I stagger into the light.

"Doesn't matter, I'm coming okay?"

* * *

**Three years later, Omashu**

I slip into the alleyway.

"You have the information? Good. Bumi's crazier than usual today."

"... more?" I can't help but ask. Okaru laughs softly. Pretty. Warm. And- _no. no sappiness today._

"Yup." They pop the p with a smirk, and then add,

"The avatar's here?"

"I think his insanity has spread." I respond, chuckling. They give me a smack on the shoulder, mock-scowling at me.

"Not funny. Don't believe me, fine. You'll rue your words~" They sing, skipping off to deliver the info I "freed" from the fire nation outpost near here.

I sit there for a while, watching them skip off. A very, very sappy smile grows on my face as I watch them go.

"You're in love, aren't you?" My uncle asks, and I sputter.

"Shut up!" I mutter, but there's not any real malice in me.

I can't have malice when I'm around Okaru, after all.


End file.
